Talk:Sharp-Eared Ropipi
Testimonials *Can be killed by any level mage with a DoT using the DoT/zone technique. *WHM18 had some issues. *Solo'd on level 11DNC/MNK using dagger at first then switching over to H2H halfway through the battle to speed it up. Had to use 3 Potions, evasion/h2h capped, also had protect/regen/dried meat from Fields of Valor. Wide Scan Testing Did some testing today to determine the placeholder, and this is what I found: Crawler Savanna Rarab Sharp-Eared Ropipi Carrion Crow Carrion Crow Carrion Crow Carrion Crow Carrion Crow Goblin Thug Goblin Weaver Quh Berhuja I stuck around after the kill to confirm that it was the second rarab and not the first that was the placeholder. Indeed, it was the second. This is the last group of Rarabs on Widescan, above the NPCs. 15:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Spawn Theories I noticed that in the article about Sharp-Eared Ropipi it says "Spawns around (J-7), (J-10), (J-11) and (I-10)" witch all made sense but the J-7 bit. Next line down it says "Placeholders around J-7 have been removed" witch would also make sense but does anyone know weather it does spawn at J-7 or not? -- User:Aionn 18:08, 7 May 2008 It's very well possible. I've never seen it pop there, and I'm relatively familiar with Ropipi. --Azulmagia 15:44, 8 June 2008 (UTC) : EDIT: You think maybe this could be a similar case of the dual-spawn theory, like with Leaping Lizzy? --Azulmagia 12:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :*Confirmed - there are 2 different IDs for Sharp-Eared Ropipi in the J-10 area. On widescan, there are 2 groups of 2 rarabs around the tower. Ropipi seems to appear from the bottom mob on the last group of these rarabs.. he just takes forever to pop. This still needs to be verified if it's a place holder or anything like that. But I hope it helps! --Solux 21:06, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Hunted Ropipi today and it popped in J-10 after only 10 minutes of killing the four rarabs around the tower (guess I got lucky). I never went anywhere near the bunnies around J-7. Seems like maybe the map should be updated to match the article, unless someone has seen it in J-7 at all recently? NanaaMihgo 20:39, 28 November 2008 (UTC) * Confirming pop location at J-10 as well. Lottery-spawned and killed it there today(for DALE quest). --Malitia 20:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Seriously, shouldnt someone.. kinda.. fix that? Level 27-28? >.> --Taruzard 19:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) It's pretty much confirmed ingame that Ropipi doesn't spawn around the middle tower anymore by reading the description of him in The Miraculous Dale. It specifically says southeast East Sarutabaruta. --Azulmagia 17:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Ropipi spawned at the south-east of East Sarutabaruta. The placeholder is the the second rarab of the second group (the bottom list). Since i both killed the second rarab on both group. The NM pop at the first group... So either can pop. be on the lookout.... --06:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Definitely appears to only spawn in the lower area now. The (J-7) tower no longer has any placeholders there. There are 2 sets of 2 Savanna Rarabs around (I-10)-(J-11) and the spawn area is larger than before, covering all of the upper area of the south-east corner. The IDs for these rarabs are 87, 88, 9A and 9B, although from what I've seen 87 and 88 seem to spawn near the tower, and 9A and 9B spawn further to the north. 88 is also the bottom of the list on wide scan, however it was 9B which spawned Sharp-Eared Ropipi (which was 89.) Entrancing Ribbon Is it really a 100% drop ? I already had the ribbon and i killed it today. The ribbon didn't drop. --Lobby 10:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) * Rare/EX items will not drop off a monster if you already have the item, and you are the only one attacking it/in party. So once you get it once, you can kill it 10 times over and you wont see the item drop again. If you have the item, and you party someone who doesnt have the item, and kill the mob, the item will again drop. --Malitia 20:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Revoking my claim on the possibility of a non-100% drop, my party member did have the ribbon already after all. --Azulmagia 03:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC)